un viaje premeditado
by arcangel-negro
Summary: hola! bueno este fic se centra despues de el 5 libro...los merodeadores viajan por el timepo a la epoca en que harry y sus amigos viven...pero se daran cuanta que no es pura conincidencia... sm jl hhr lean y disfruten! xD
1. Chapter 1

hola...bueno no c que decir...mas que es un nuevo fan fic que escribi lo tenia en mi mente por mucho timepo atras y hasta estos dias me dispuse a escribirlo

espeo que les guste

cada una semana o dos...depende d mi inspiracion estare actualizando:D

bueno aqui viene lo común

disclaimer: ninguno de los nombres o lugares conocidos son mi idea todo es trabajo de jk rowiling por derecho de autor y no queiro propinas ...:D solo reviews jeje

bueno este fic..se lo dedico a una amiga...que la quiero mucho y que aunque no la puedo ver seguido ya que vive en otra ciudad la amo como lo que es...

te queiro alma gemela :D pronto nos veremos i promise xD ana...el rosa gobierna la sabiduria... n.n. que coneccion!

y a janet...una amiga de la infancia donde simepre a estado para ami ...en las buenas y las malas... te amo en neta...aunque tmb estas lejos...sabes que cuentas conmigu :P

:-:-nada es lo que aprese -:-:-

a leer:D

...o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o...-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-...

capitulo 1. otro año mas...

era primero de septiembre...el día estaba frío y nublado , en la estación de trenes king cross varias personas vestidas graciosamente aparecían y desaparecían... 5 chicas mas o menos de 17 años caminaban a prisa

-apúrense...que se nos va el tren!-dijo Cat , una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura lacio con rulos en las puntas y ojos verdes, una piel blanca y muy bien formada ...era directa, fría , sarcástica y con un humor negro que a veces nadie la aguantaba .. era divertidísima y muy sensual y podía derretir a cualquiera si se lo propusiera...le gustaba estar de fiesta y leer crónicas vde vampiros muggles...también le fascinaban los conciertos de metal e indi-rock,iba vestida con una ,minifalda gris con delgadas ...muy delgadas líneas blancas y una camiseta sin tirantes blanca y unos converse de bota verdes.

-no podemos ir mas rápido cat...tranquila...no se nos va a ir-dijo liz caminando tras de ella

liz era chica con cabellera amarilla larga asta la parte media de la espalda, tenia los ojos celestes y cuerpo atlético, ella era risueña siempre haciendo algún comentario y pocas veces se quedaba callada...iba vestida con unos pantalones deportivos...(n,a: o sea pants...ya saben cuales...) color negros y una camiseta amarilla...le fascinaba el quidditch y el juego muggle el fútbol americano, era cazadora en el equipo de gryffindor.

-iré yo primero dijo cat corriendo hacia la pared entre el anden 9 y 10 la segunda fue mijal...

una chica de pelos castaños lisos hasta abajo de los hombros y unos ojos color grises tan profundo como un día de niebla ... (n,a: ay...dios...mis cursiladas xD) ella era medio ruda y por alguna razón que solo dios a de saber siempre terminada metida en líos, ella era orgullosa y quejumbrosa aunque era muy madura y era siempre la sicóloga cuando alguna tenia un problema...le gustaba todo tipo de música pero lo que mas le gustaba era el ''punk''...iba vestida con una playera ceñido a su cuerpo negra que decía ''rancid'' en la parte delantera y unos pantalones pesqueros color negro con bolsas a los lados y unos vans negros con blanco.

seguida de mijal entro liz

al abrir los ojos, la ojiazul se encontró con una locomotora bellísima...que tanto estaba a acostumbrada de ver...busco con la mirada a sus amigas y las vio no muy lejos platicando con un chico de ravenclaw camino junto con ellas ''estas nunca se cansan''pensó sonriendo

- y josie y joana...?-pregunto cat cuándo liz llego junto a ellas

-ahora viene...no se por que tardan tanto--dijo liz mirando a donde las personas salían del portal...

y como dijo,joana salio del portal con su carrito tambaleándose; una chica pelirroja de largo cabello ondulado hasta la parte baja de la espalda y ojos azules muy claros, iba vestida con un pantalón café y una camiseta verde limón junto con unos converse rojos...

ella en cambio a todas era tierna y callada pero cuando decía algo te sentaba (n,a: o sea que te callaba que te decía que no le tenias respuesta ...)

y pocas veces se enojaba...era la que contaba mejores historias para el grupo...le gustaba todo lo que tu viera que ver con el cielo y las criaturas mágicas y era fanática de los partidos de quidditch y jugaba como golpeadora en el equipo de griffindor...y aunque nunca lo afirmaba, le fascinaban las bromas de los merodeadores...

y por ultimo josie, una chica de pelo hasta los codos cafes y ojos castaños y tes bronceada (n,a: asi como quemadita y como brillosa )traía unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo con una camiseta roja junto con una sudadera de color verde militar ella era sencilla y callada...siempre era la consejera la mejor escuchadora y sentimental, era la mas serena de las 5...le gustaba el tenis y leía todo lo que tenia que ver con historia...le fascinaba..le encantaba leer chismes de revistas y salir a coquetear con los chicos ya que tenia un trasero de diosa...

-y las demás?-pregunto joana mirando a la multitud

-allí están...vamos-dijo josie agarrando su carrito y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta del tren

-...será mejor que nos vayamos subiendo-dijo joana

las 5 chicas subieron buscando un compartimiento vació pero todos estaban llenos...

-nos hubiéramos metido cuando llegamos y no tendríamos este problema-dijo mijal con cara de enfado al tropezar por culpa de unos chiquillos que pasaban corriendo por el pasillo...

-miren aqui ay uno!-anuncio cat y las 5 entraron y se acomodaron.

el tren se puso en marcha ..

-muero de sueño --dijo cansada mijal cerrando su revista de los roling stones y la guardo en su baul arriba de ella.

-ay jal...tu? cuando...jaja-dijo Catherine sonriendo

a continuación todas rieron

- jaja...no pero en verdad, no dormí nada por andar terminado de empacar me voy a echar una siesta-dijo acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de josie-me despiertan para comer-

-ves?...si hubieras empacado como yo te dije...cuento todas lo estábamos haciendo...no te hubieras desvelado-dijo josie sacando una revista; las 5 amigas vivían juntas...eran amigas desde la infancia y aunque no tenían mucho en común pues cada una era completamente diferente a la otra peor eso no importaba por que tenían una amistad muy olida...vivían en una pequeña y conservadora casa cerca del caldero chorreante en la parte muggle

cat se puso a leer mientras que josie leía la revista de corazón burbuja y liz junto con joana jugaban ajedrez.

después de comer se quedaron las cinco platicando sobre nada especial...

-eso paso después de el movimiento nirvana--dijo mijal

acto seguido se abro la puerta corrediza y todas miraron quien era

-vaya...y el verano les sentó bien-dijo sirius black sonriendo ...era un chico de ojos grises y pelo negro y bien mujeriego

-sirius...veo que a ti también-dijo liz sonriendo

-chicas-dijo james en un saludo sonriendo - como ya las extrañaba

-si, si claro-dijo cat sarcásticamente-...mira...la verdad llegaron en mal momento...que tal si se van a volar y nos dejan e paz...

-vamos...no te pongas sentimental-dijo remus sonriendo burlón

josie se levanto y les dijo-tenemos que cambiarnos-sonrió hipócritamente y los aventó a los 3 chicos de la puerta y la cerro fuertemente frente a sus caras

-dios esos me colman la paciencia-dijo joana

-hey...-dijo medio enojada liz

-lo siento pero si quieres platica con ese...hazlo lejos de nosotras que yo no lo aguanto-dijo mijal

-venga...cambiémonos que ya vamos a llegar.

Al llegar les estaban esperando grandes carruajes para llevarlas al castillo. Ahí llegaron al gran comedor y presenciaron la selección de los novatos después de eso un excelente banquete se levantaron y fueron caminado a la sala común

y cuando llegaron ante la dama gorda...

-carajos…, y la contraseña...quien se la sabe?...-dijo joana mirando a sus amigas...solo viéndolas a todas negar con la cabeza

Después de esperar como 5 minutos para que alguien se apareciera...

-chicas...que hacen aquí afuera?..--una chica pelirroja con unos ojos como esmeraldas las miraba sonriente

-Lily !-dijo josie sonriendo...-no nos sabemos la contraseña

-moony sácame los ojos...es un pecado ver esta belleza-dijo una voz tras ellas, voltearon y como era de esperarse james se tapaban los ojos con el brazo de remus

-dios...-murmuro lily rodando los ojos...

-ay potter...acabamos de entrar y ya me vienes a echar a perder el día hablándome?..-para despues decir enojada-cola de león-dijo la contraseña rápidamente y entro a la sala común seguida de los demás...

liz se acercó a sirius...que estaba platicando con una muchacha...

-pero miren quien es si es el galán mas codiciando de todo hogwarts- comento a espaladas de el sonriendo

sirius voltio y sonrió-como te fue en las vacaciones?-dijo en modo de saludo

y se fueron a sentar a un sillón cerca de la chimenea

-pues bien...fui a las Bahamas con mi prima y mi tía...fuimos a los acuarios y nadamos con tiburones-le contó sonriente y con mirada soñadora-y tu?-

sirius rió-pues nada fuera de lo común...me mude con james y todo va muy bien...fuimos a Australia...me enseñaron a sufrar...o algo así...en una tabla en el agua..es muy emocionante...

Del otro lado de la sala común nuestras 4 restantes amigas Estaban sentadas en los sillones

-No se como se puede llevar bien con ese black-dijo josie mirando a liz y a sirius

-Yo no c como tu te puedes llevar con malfoy ,josie, si es todavía peor-dijo joana en un tono serio

-es diferente!-exclamo defendiéndose

-Chicas...-dijo cat en modo de advertencia al ver como joana agarraba aire para responder

Ambas se callaron y cambiaron de tema.

se quedaron platicando y después todos se fueron a dormir

-Oigan, se me olvido mi tinta …. así que me tendrán que prestar mañana-dijo cat acostándose

-Buenas noches-dijo joana

-Buenas-dijo liz y se durmió

-No puedo domir….-murmuro mijal…

-Ay mijal… pues claro que no si te dormiste toda la mañana en el tren…ahora trata de dormir…cierra los ojos-dijo josie adormilada

En el cuarto de los merodeadores

-Tenemos que hacerlo pronto … si no se va a descomponer ….-dijo remus mirando a sus 3 amigos(aquí si existe peter...pero nunca habla... che rata $$/$&$&/)

-Pues..por que esperar-dijo sirius-hagámoslo mañana en la noche

-Preparare las cosas-dijo riendo james-esto le dará una buena bienvenida a snapy-phoo al nuevo curso

Con esos pensamientos se durmieron todos... mañana seria un gran día...

...o-o-o-o-o-o-oo--o-o--o...-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

5-julio-2006

bueno este fue el pequeño prologo si...pequeño lo c...pero los capituilos se iran agrandando con el paso del tiempo...esto solo era el principio...como el intro jeje

bueno espero que les aya gustado y esperen pronto el proximo capitulo...

reviews!...siii reviews por que si no no escriboooo

jejej no no se crean...pero ps escribanme un review no les cuesta asde 2 minutos... :D

bueno jejeje depues de un rapido ruego por reviews con sus opiniones...me despido

los veo la proxsima semana ...espero


	2. chapter 2

**bueno...aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo...eseproq ue les guste,**

**tal ves tarde un poco en meter los siguientes capitulos...ya qyue saldre de viajee pero antes de irme actualizare una vez mas..**

**disclaimer: nada es mio, si no de jk rowling y de la warner bros. **

bueno, al teminar de leer no estaria mal que mandaran review...ara saber que peisnasn:P

sin reviews no erscribo !XD

les dejo con el sig, capitulo:

.:.:.:otro dia normal y corriente:.:.:.

**Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano ….**

**-Buenos días-dijo cat entrando al baño -hey, despierten a mijal…-gritó desde allí**

**Joana se acercó a la cama adorselada de mijal donde ella estaba dormida profundamente**

**Mij…mijal….despiertate…te toca bañarte después de mi.-dijo moviéndole un poco el braso…pero nada pasaba -no pasa nada-les dijo a sus amigas**

**-¬¬….era de esperarse-dijo liz , se acercó y se aventó a la cama de mijal -despierta!….-grito moviéndola y mijal se empezó a despertar-abajo ay un concierto de nofx!-grito y mijal se paro de un salto corriendo hacia la puerta y las demás empezaron reír**

**Con la mano en la cerradura de la puerta mijal se volteó lentamente con mirada extrañada**

**-No ay ningún concierto mijal….-dijo liz agarrándose el estomago-pero te desperté o no?…jajajaja…-le dio otro ataque de risa**

**Mijal suspiro y se sentó en la cama mas cerca a la puerta y se paso las manos por la cara sonriendo.-bueno ya pues….ya termino el chiste-**

**Cat salio del baño y vio la escena sonrió- ahora con que la despertaron-pregunto caminando a su baúl a sacar el uniforme**

**-Con la del concierto-dijo liz agarrando su toalla y encaminándose a las regaderas**

**-Hey, no tienen tinta de sobra?-pregunto cat arreglando sus útiles**

**-Para que arreglas tus cosas…si aun ni siquiera nos dan los horarios?-pregunto mijal sacando su uniforme**

**-Sabes que me gusta tener todo listo ,si no luego se me olvida todo-**

**-Yo se quien a de tener….lily…siempre tiene todo de repuesto…seguro que te presta tinta hasta que compres una.-le dijo josie acostada**

**Cat salio al pasillo y se encamino al cuarto de lily ,al llegar ala puerta toco con los nudillos**

**-Lily?puedo pasar?-dijo pegad a ala puerta**

**-Quien es?-se escucho desde adentro**

**-Cat-**

**Lily abrió la puerta y le sonrió a cat -buenos días, pasa-**

**Cuando entró al cuarto vio todo recogido y limpio que a comparación del suyo estaba todo tirado y reboltoso…y eso que era el primer día**

**-Quisiera saber si tenias un poco de tinta que me prestes ,se me a olvidado traer-dijo cat sentándose en una cama cercana a ella.**

**En el cuarto de a lado**

**-Joana apúrate todavía nos falta a mi y a mijal bañarnos!-le grito josie junto a la puerta**

**-Bueno ,arréglense rápido, me voy bajando a desayunas allí las espero-dijo liz terminándose de arreglar su largo cabellos y abriendo la puerta **

**Bajo al gran comedor l pasar por las puertas miro hacia la mesa de gryffindor buscando a cierto pelinegro al verlo se encamino hacia allá**

**-Buenas guapo!-dijo liz sentándose junto a sirius**

**-Como dormiste?-pregunto sirius sirviéndose jugo de calabaza**

**-Pues bien..aunque tuve un sueño muy extraño-le contó mientras que se servia tocino y huevos-estábamos los 9 en una sala…muy extraña estábamos en hogwarts pero nunca habíamos visto esa habitación entonces, una luz nos segaba a todos y… me desperté-nos correteaban cucarachas gigantes por todo el castillo...y dumbledore las mataba y se los daba a los elfos que los cocinaran para la cena-**

**-Es extraño…péro pues tu siempre tienes sueños bizarros …esa no es nueva-dijo james**

**-Hey!me deben un partido de quidittch…-**

**-Si…aver si jugamos este fin de semana antes que empiecen las practicas pero como siempre..nosotros les vamos ganar-dijo james despreocupado**

**-Ay no empieces con tu egocentrismo potter…por favor es muy temprano-se quejo liz con una voz cansada, todos rieron**

**-Lo siento ,no puedo evitarlo ser tan bonito e inteligente es difícil sabes?-dijo james con orgullo **

**-Elizabeth mallow…-dijo la profesora mcgonagall -su horario-se lo dio-sr.potter sr.lupin y sr.black…tengan su horario ,y esta vez cuídenlo mejor que no me voy a volver a creer el cuento de que no tienen horarios y por eso han faltado a las clases-dijo con mirada desaprobatoria**

**-Profesora ,me podría dar los horarios de mis amigas …yo se los dare…no estoy segura que alcancen a desayunar-dijo liz mirando su reloj-magonagal asintió-es Catherine jane mates joana Isabella sseins josie samantha bita mijal nicole bolein y lily evans-mcgonagall se los dio y siguió entregando horarios al resto del alumnado **

**-Que nos toca primera hora?-pregunto sirius**

**-Herbólogia con slytherin después una hora de criaturas mágicas don ravenclaw y antes de comer dos horas de encantamientos con ravenclaw-leyó lupin su horario**

**Joana josie lily y cat llegaron y se sentaron junto con liz**

**-Hey-dijo josie en modo de saludo**

**-Y mijal?-pregunto liz-no me contesten…empacare un poco de comida…siempre se atrasa**

**-Y dime lily..-dijo josie -no se te hizo carísimo el libro de pociones? el profesor slughurn a de pensar que todos son ricos-**

**-Pues si…pero lo estuve leyendo ayer en la noche y no se ve nada mal yo creo que el precio lo vale-dijo metiéndose un bocado de huevo a la boca.**

**Una lechuza se paro frente a joana que le puso un poco de dinero en la bolsita que traía colgada la lechuza y desato el periódico lo abrió y en la primera plana se leia**

**El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ataca de nuevo**

**-Dios...-exclamo joana tapándose la boca**

**-Que!-dijo cat arrancándole el periódico-este tal lord voldemort esta loco-cat siguió leyendo-una guerra!-exclamo terminando de leer y arrojando el periódico a la mesa**

**-No lo se…esto se oye muy serio-dijo josie mirando sus amigas a asustada**

**-Uuu…no estarás asustada verdad bita?-dijo james que estaba escuchando la conversación**

**-Cállate potter…nadie te albo a ti ,métete en tus asuntos-dijo josie con el seño fruncido **

**-Casi lo olvido..aquí tienen sus horarios.. Me los dio la profesora mcgonagall-dijo liz sacando los horarios de su bolsa y se los entrego.**

**-Venga es mejor que nos vayamos de una ves o llegaremos tarde-dijo lily dándole el ultimo sorbo a su jugo de calabaza; se levantaron y se encaminaron a los cuartos a agarrar los útiles. Cuando llegaron al cuarto mijal, apurada salía de la habitación y al verlas se paro en seco**

**-Otra ves tarde?-pregunto mijal…sabiendo la respuesta..**

**-Tranquila te empaqué u poco de comida-dijo dándole pan tostado envuelto en una servilleta .mientras mijal comía las demás se dedicaron a sacar sus útiles, después bajaron a la sala común donde lily su otra a miga alice ya las esperaba bajaron todas juntas a herbólogia se encaminaron al invernadero numero 7... **

**Al entrar vieron que todavía la profesora no llegaba **

**-Ahora vengo-dijo josie dejando sus cosas en la mesa y se encaminó hacia la otra esquina de la larga mesa**

**-Buenas lucius…-sonrió**

**-Hola! Como te trata la vida-la saludo malfoy con una media sonrisa**

**-Pues…igual que siempre…y dime tu padre te compro el coche volador que tanto querías?-le pregunto recargando se en la mesa**

**-Si, pero no me compro el convertible negro que quería ,me compro uno color hueso…alguna día te voy a llevar a dar una vuelta-dijo sonriendo**

**La maestra entro y grito -todos a sus lugares!- **

**-Bueno nos vemos después -dijo josie huyendo a su lugar**

**-Bueno lo que hoy veremos es una planta llamada 'rayos de plutón' ..alguien sabe algo de ellas?-preguntó la profesora y varias manos se levantaron**

**-Señorita evans..díganos que sabes de ellas**

**-Este tipo de planta sale en la época en que plutón esta alineado con Venus su sabia se usa para poderosas pociones medicinales como el desinflamarte de dragón o el sierra heridas de huevos de yeti…son sumamente caras y difíciles de conseguir.-termino hinchada de orgullo**

**-Bien ,exelente…10 puntos para gryffindor ,bueno enfrente suyo ay una rayos de plutón para cada 3 personas sáquenle la sabia que puedan a cada una pero cuidado con sus espinas que son venenosas que te dejara una semana en coma**

**Dicho esto todos se pusieron a trabajar lily josie y joana en un equipo y cat liz y mijal en el otro**

**-Escuche que voldemort esta reclutando estudiantes y que varios slytherin pronto les pondrán la marca tenebrosa..-susurro josie que siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio**

**-No lo dudo-dijo mijal-lo mas seguro que malfoy esta en esa lista**

**-De eso nadie esta seguro mijal…-lo defendió josie pero se le veía miedo en su mirada sabia que su amiga tenía razón**

**-Lo sabes, al igual que los demás como crabbe y goyle…y ese tal mcnair…-dijo cat rompiendo una espina y exprimiéndola con unas pinzas**

**-Es mejor irse con cuidado-dijo lily …**

**No muy lejos de ellas otra conversación se formaban**

**-Prongs, tienes listo todo par ala noche?-mormuro sirius agarrando el tazón de sabia y cambiándolo por otro vació.**

**-Casi todo solo falta ir a la biblioteca a investigar como se hace el hechizo y ya**

**-Bien…remus…tu¿todo listo?-le pregunto**

**-Si, saldré a dar mi ronda a las 11 así que les sugiero que salgan de la sala común media hora antes..así ir un paso mas adelante que nosotros…por que irte con evans…y ella no los dejara escapar si los encuentra merodeando a esa hora de la noche **

**-Esta bien…hey! Cuidado moony ! Casi me espinas!-exclamo james..**

**-Lo siento**

**Después de clase de herbologia caminaron hacia la clase de criaturas mágicas donde el profesor Cristián blade los esperaba … era aun profesor bajo y encorvado con ojos ausentes y soñadores y era un poco excéntrico pero no dejaba mucha tarea y era bueno con los alumnos**

**-Reúnanse todos … haber, que me puede decir sobre los fenixes…**

**Joana levanto la mano rápidamente y el profesor le dio la palabra.**

**-los fénix son aves famosas no solo en el mundo amigo si o también en el muggle es fénix es un ave parecida a un águila por lo general su plumaje es rojo con dorado, viven 500 años para luego prenderse en llamas y renaces de sus propias cenizas, la plumas del fénix se usan para varitas, sus cantos son tranquilizadores y sus lagrimas curativas y todavía no se a descubierto las características mágicas del ave-**

**-Muy bien joana… no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor…20 puntos para gryffindor**

**Y así, la clase siguió su curso después de criaturas mágicas conde joana había echo ganar 50 puntos a su casa se encaminaron a encantamientos donde solo ensayaron los hechizos enseñados el año pasado**

**A la hora de la comida el gran comedor estaba hecho un relajo gritos por aquí y por aya risas y sonidos de cubiertos pegando con los platos**

**-Sirius…esa mirada la reconocería a 50 millas de distancia que aran y a quien?-le susurro liz sin que nadie se diera cuenta**

**-De ti no puedo ocultar nada…-dijo enojado pero con una sonrisa- a snape… le daremos una sorpresa con su ropa**

**-le convertiremos sus ropas en tutus roas y sus zapatos de payazo muggle**

**Liz rió-no puedo esperar … cuando lo aran?…-**

**-Hoy en la noche…como a las 10 de la noche-susurro sirius tomando un baso de agua natural**

**-Tengo que ir!-dijo sonriendo**

**-Esta bien pero solo tu…nadie mas espéranos a las 10 :20 PM en la sala común**

**Después de comer cada quien se fue a sus clases ... cat a runas antiguas joana a adivinación mijal josie y liz a artimancia… la ultima calse…pociones lily fue invitada a la gran reunión que abría hoy en la noche del club del profesor slughurn al terminar las clases regresaron a la sala común a empezar sus deberes un rato después bajaron a cenar, lily se despidió con la mano a la entrada del gran comedor encamino al despacho al profesor de pociones.**

**-El profesor dumbledore no a avisado cuando es la próxima salida a hogsmade,cierto?-pregunto james con la boca llena**

**-No lo oíste ayer prongs?los de séptimo año tenemos permiso de salir los fines de semana al pueblo-dijo remus**

**-así que todos los fines de semana abra fiesta jóvenes!…-dijo sonriendo y dándole otro bocado al tenedor**

**Después de la cena las chicas subieron a terminar sus deberes.**

**Lily salía del despacho del profesor de pociones y en la esquina escucho voces**

**-Prongs…seguro que tienes todo listo?.oyó que decía una sombra**

**-Si padfoot…nos vemos en el pasillo de l aula de transformaciones a las 10:45...echo?…**

''**con que una borma… no si yo puedo detenerlo….lupin a de estar al tanto ,lo are tonto pensando que todo esta bien pero los agarrare aunque eso me cueste buscarlos toda la noche'' dijo lily para luego irse con mirada traviesa a la sala comun a terminar su tarea.**

**En la sala común**

**-Jo…me pasas el trabajo de los fenixses…no tendré tiempo de hacerlo-dijo liz con mirada de cachorrito**

**-No, hazlo tu! No esta dificil…pero dime por que no vas a tener timepo…-dijo joana extrañada **

**-Saldré-dijo liz inocentemente**

**-Como que 'saldrás'-comento mijal mientras que copiaba algo de un libro a un pergamino**

**-Si…veran hoy los merodeadores aran una broma genial y por primera vez me dejaran ir con ellos**

**-Que genial!-dijo joana…-le are el hechizo que me dijo cat**

**-Muchas gracias-dijo liz guardando sus útiles alzó su muñeca a ver su reloj de pulso-bueno subiré a arreglarme y a guardar mis cosas ya son las 10**

**Junto cuando liz subió a las habitaciones una sonriente pelirroja entraba por la puerta y se sentó en la mesa junto con nuestra amigas **

**-Y…como estuvo la fiesta?-pregunto josie remojando su pluma en la tinta**

**-Aburrida como siempre-dijo lily **

**-Entonases por que esa sonrisa-pregunto mijal mirándola extrañada**

**-Por que ahora si me cobrare todas que me a echo potter…supe que potter ara una broma esta noche y a mi me toca rondar…asi que lo atrapare con las manos en la masa y esta ves no se podrá salvar el castigo-sonrió-me llevare a el y a los que estén con el**

**-Aaa….que…que bien-dijo cat nerviosa y vio asustada a las demás **

**-Bueno…ahorita regreso-dijo levantándose-iré al baño- **

**En cuanto lily se fue las 4 chicas se miraron asustadas**

**-Tenemos que advertirle a liz…-dijo josie**

**-No nos escuchara..es muy terca-contesto contrariada cat**

**Un niño de cabellos claros se acerco a mijal**

**-Dice el profesor brench que no te olvides de tu castigo el sábado en las 5...-dicho esto el niño se fue con su amigo**

**Joana se le quedo viendo-y ahora que hiciste?-**

**-Me peleé con back y ahora los dos estamos castigados …-comento mijal rápidamente **

**En eso los merodeadores entraban por la puesta de la dama gorda y liz bajaba de las escaleras; las chicas vieron como se acercaba a ellos y después de una rápida platica les dijo adiós con la mano y salieron los 3 por la puerta y remus subió a habitación antes de que sus amiga pudieran decir algo**

**-Y ahora que hacemos!-dijo joana**

**-Pues que mas…-dijo mijal como si fuera obvio-ir por ella-dijo serrando su libro y guardándolo en su mochila-vamos -acto seguido las demás guardaron sus cosas rápidamente y salieron por la puerta.**

**Lily bajo de los cuartos de las niñas y busco a lupin con la mirada …se acerco a el y dijo -vamos…es hora de ir a la ronda-**

**Remus se levanto de su asiento y se encaminaron a los pasillos**

**Se encontraban caminado cuando lily escucho algo…y sonrió-ven vayamos por aquí…dijo entrando a un pasillo**

**-No por allí no!-dijo remus rápidamente -en ven vayamos por aquí**

**-Porque no lupin? Ay algo allá que no deba de ver?…-dijo caminado por el pasillo sin detenerse**

**Después de poco tiempo caminado y donde lily veía a remus con cara de preocupación y con signos de estar pensando al mil por hora **

**Se sobresalto exageradamente y dijo- que fue eso?-dijo remus con una mano en el corazón**

**-Que que que..no escuché nada-dijo lily parando de caminar par escuchar mejor**

**-Si…yo si mira tu ve por aquí y tu por aya-dijo y rápidamente te pudo a correr hacia el pasillo contrario**

**Con james liz y sirius ….**

**Se encontraban caminando silenciosamente hacia la sala común de slytherin cunado se toparon con unas sombras que lse encaminaban a done estaban ellos**

**-Genial y ahora que asemos-dijo liz asustada**

**-Espera..escucha-dijo james tranquilo..**

**-Son tus amigas-dijo sirius**

**En eso en el pasillo aparecieron joana cat josie y mijal**

**-Liz!-susurro la oji-gris -teneos que irnos de aquí…dijo acercándose a liz y jalándola de un brazo**

**-No!..no quiero ,por qué-dijo liz enojada, soltándose del amarre de mijal**

**-Por que hablé con lily y..-empezó a contar josie**

**-Le dijiste?-dijo liz enojada**

**-No!-contesto cat…-ella sabe que**

**Pero un remus corriendo a su dirección la detuvo**

**-Lily viene para acá le sugiero que se vayan-**

**En el pasillo donde había llegado remus se veía una sombra avanzar rápidamente**

**-ni creas que me la e tragado lupin…-dijo lily caminando rápidamente **

**-Venga corramos a escondernos-dijo sirius y todos se pusieron a correr atrás de sirius…**

**Llegaron a un pasillo poco conocido … trataron de abrir una puerta pero estaba serrada con llave**

**-Miren, aquí,dijo abriendo una puerta joana todos entraron allí y esperando a que no uvera moros a la costa todos estaban asustados y con miradas llena de adrenalina menos liz…que miraba extrañada y medio asustada el cuarto**

**Joana se acercó a un gran reloj de arena que se veía viejo y oxidado con un poco de telarañas**

**-Que será esto?-pregunto joana tocando el aparato**

**-No lo se pero deja eso allí-dijo josie con una vos nerviosa**

**de repente de un golpe se abrió la puerta y un lupin con mirada de impotencia y una lily enojada entraban por allí **

**-Ahora si están en problemas-dijo lily con satisfacción-chicas?que hacen aquí?**

**Peor en ese momento antes que contestara alguien mas joana avía jalado una palanca del extraño artefacto y una luz cegadora se expandió por todo le cuarto**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o**

**Liz abrió los ojos y lo que se encontró los asustó**

**Estaban todos tirados en medio del gran comedor…todo el salón los miraba a ellos pero no reconoció a nadie**

**Lily se levanto frotándose la cabeza y pregunto al aire-donde estamos? Abrió los ojos y se quedo helada**

bueno este fue el segundo capitulo espero que les aya gustado.

pronto subire el tercero...antes de irme de vacaiones...

blackmoonlady- grcias por tu review...espero que te guste hasta el final:D


End file.
